Dear Sister
by wilyoldjane
Summary: Because of the threat of Voldemort Lily goes out of her way to make sure Petunia and her family are safe. Letters between her and her sister follow and change history. AU!


**AN: Hi everyone! I know I have not posted anything for a long time. Battling depression and writing doesn't mix – at least not for me.**

**Here now the first chapter of a new story: DEAR SISTER **

**ENJOY!**

**Wilyoldjane**

**1. Letters that changed everything**

Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon prided themselves to be perfectly normal people. They lived in a normal little suburbia town called Little Whinging, in a normal street with normal people in an extraordinary normal house in Nr. 4 Privet Drive. They were so normal it was abnormal.

Petunias sister was, well – not exactly normal. Lily was extraordinary smart and funny and beautiful and a witch – yes a witch. When Lily had been eleven years old she had received an acceptance letter from a school with the strange name Hogwarts – School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. A stern looking woman who introduced herself as Professor Mac- something (Petunia couldn't remember) had come to their parent's house and had explained that magic was real. She had transfigured a bowl of fruits into a cat and back. Lily and their parents had been ecstatic. Even Petunia had been at first. She had asked the Professor if she could learn magic, too. But when the Professor explained to her that she couldn't be turned into a witch Petunia became angry and jealous. She began to think of her little sister as a freak. Than in the summer before Lily's seventeen's birthday their parents Henry and Mary Evans had died in a plane crash. Petunia who had married only few months before had not been with them. When Lily came back from school Petunia blamed her sister for their parent's death. She taunted Lily why she, as a witch, hadn't prevented the crash. In the following two weeks many hurtful words were spoken and finally Lily left. It was July 11th 1977

It was a year later when Petunia heard from her sister again. She and Vernon had received an invitation for Lily's wedding with James Charlus Potter – a young man from her year in school. James and Lily Potter celebrated their wedding on June 20th 1978 just a few days after their graduation from Hogwarts. Still angry and jealous Petunia ignored it. She didn't want to attend that freak wedding.

Six weeks after Dudley was born Petunia was sent another letter. Her sister had given birth to a son, Haran James called Harry. With the letter came two (non wizard) photos of an adorable little boy with a tuft of black hair and bright green eyes. Petunia knew at once he would be a freak like his parents and disliked the child instantly. It was August 2nd 1980. Her nephew was just two days old.

Petunia Dursley, a bony long necked woman, sat down at the kitchen table. She had just put her twelve month old son down for a nap. Dudley would sleep for at least half an hour and Petunia could get a short and much needed rest. Dudley was becoming his first teeth (finally) and didn't sleep well. And so did Petunia.

A pecking noise let Petunia look up. A dark brown owl sat at the kitchen window a small package in its talons. Scrowling Petunia hurried to let the bird in, hoping none of the neighbours had noticed. She relieved the bird of the package and let it out of the window again. After staring at the package for a long time Petunias curious nature won and she opened the package. In it lay three wristbands: one obviously for a man, a fancier one for a woman and one for a child. Under the items lay a letter. Petunia enfolded the parchment and began to read:

_Godrics Hollow June 2__nd__, 1981_

_Dear Petunia,_

_It has been years since we talked to each other. How are Vernon and your son, Dudley? I hope everyone is well. Even if you haven't answered any of my letters since I left I hope you will at least read this. I still miss mum and dad. Believe me, if I had had any way to know what would happen I would have done everything to prevent the plane to crash. But I could not._

_Still I want to say I am sorry. With the knowledge of the wizarding world so many new and wonderful things became open to me. It must have been horrible for you not to be able to take part in this new side of my life and I want to say sorry for leaving you behind. You are my sister and I will always love you._

_But, as well as the normal world the wizarding world is not perfect. For the last years it has been at war. While most witches and wizards are people like everywhere on the world, some think of themselves superior of anyone who does not come from an old wizarding family. A very dark wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort is terrorising our world with his followers he calls Death Eaters. _

_The wristbands in the package I send you are for your protection. They are a special form of transportation called a portkey. Normally a portkey would need a magical person to draw from but the portkeys I send you are enchanted to be triggered by word. If you or Vernon is at any danger just say _'Godric's Sanctuary'_ and all three of you will be transported to a secure location. I know how much you despise magical things but please Petunia, wear them all the time! Times are dangerous and I want nothing bad happen to you. There also is no need to be worried of any bystander, colleagues or neighbours. They will forget that you were there the moment you are gone. To give these to anyone not magical is highly illegal in our world; but you are family and James and I want you to be safe._

_I hope that one day you will realise that we regardless of being magical or not are all the same. I miss you and want my big sister Petu back._

_Love_

_Lily_

Petunia sat at the kitchen table for a long time. She and Lily had been very close as children. Until, yes until this damn letter from Hogwarts had come. For the first time in her life Lily had something, somewhere to go where her older sister couldn't follow her, couldn't protect her. Not through lack of trying on Petunia's side. When the Professor had come to take Lily to buy her school supplies, she had begged her to be allowed to join Lily at her new school. The Professor had been kind but unmistakeable when she explained that magic couldn't be given to people, but a person was born with the ability to use it.

It was than when Petunia decided that her sister had to be a freak. Maybe it hadn't been so bad if their parents hadn't been so obvious in favouring their younger daughter. Lily had better grades, Lily was more beautiful, Lily was better behaved, Lily…., Lily…. Lily. After being punished again and again for her hateful behaviour towards her sister Petunia had drawn away from her parents, her jealousy growing with every time their parents fawned over her sister, bragging to their neighbours that Lily was going to a school for gifted children.

Dudley began crying again and Petunia picked up her son to calm him down.

_Nr. 4 Privet Drive June 7__th__. 1981_

_Dear Lily,_

_It is strange to write to you after all those years. I too am sorry about all those nasty words spoken between us. When we were children you worshipped me as your big sister; but with your first Hogwarts letter you went into a world where I couldn't follow. Mum and dad fell all over you and I felt cast aside and forgotten. I became jealous. I am sorry, little sis. I know you were not responsible for mum and dad's deaths; that I realized with your last letter._

_Thank you for the portkeys you provided for our safety. After all that happened I am glad you still think of me as your sister and that you are concerned about our safety._

_Maybe there is a possibility to meet you and you family soon._

_Love_

_Your sister_

_Petu (god I haven't been called that for years)_

_Godrics Hollow, June 20__th__. 1981_

_Dear Petu,_

_We would be happy to invite you, Vernon and little Dudley next Sunday. If you agree James would pick you up at 11.00 a.m. We look forward to see you soon. Harry is much exited to meet his cousin and I promise I will keep the prankster I call my husband in line._

_Love _

_Lily_

_Nr. 4 Privet Drive June 27__th__. 1981_

_Dear Lily,_

_It was nice to see you and James again. And little Haran is so adorable. He and Dudley seemed to get along quite well. Also Vernon and James seemed to hit it off well although Vernon was quite startled seeing the pudding flowing over to little Haran. It might take a bit until we get comfortable with accidental magic._

_We should meet again soon. How about you, James and the little one coming over next Sunday? Please owl me (never thought that I would put these words in a letter) if you are coming. We look forward to see you again._

_Love_

_Petu_

And so it went on. The two sisters and their husbands met at least every two weeks. Slowly Vernon and Petunia became more and more comfortable in the presence of magic. It was one of those Sundays in the second half of August when little Dudley, upset that he was told to eat his veggies before he would get some ice-cream made his fathers bowl flow to him. Harry clapped his little hands in delight and summoned his own father's ice-cream. Both sets of parents were staring in shock (Petunia, Vernon and James) and amusement (Lily) while the cousins happily ate the sweets.

'Dudders is a.. a wizard?!' Petunia finally stuttered in realization. While Vernon still looked shocked Petunia was strangely relieved. Her son wouldn't be left behind by his cousin when Haran left for Hogwarts. The boys, who were becoming closer and closer, would face the Wizarding World together.

While Vernon had some difficulty at first to come to terms with the fact that his son was a wizard it brought the sisters closer together. Knowing that she would raise a wizard Petunia wanted to know everything about magical children. Lily, happy that her sister took Dudley being a wizard so well, provided Petunia with literature on how to react on accidental magic, how to optimally tutor a child before entering Hogwarts, how to recognize magical talents early and so on. She also gifted her sister with a post owl. Archimedes was installed in the attic where he could come and leave like he wanted. He and the Potters' owl Walburga were flying back and forth nearly daily and the sisters were closer than ever.

The letter however that arrived the evening before Halloween sounded different.

_Godrics Hollow, October 30__th__. 1981_

_Dear Petu,_

_I have a bad feeling. Maybe we shouldn't have chosen Peter as secret keeper but Sirius or Remus instead. Sirius would have been our first choice but he said it was too obvious given the fact that he is James best friend. The more I think about I don't believe that Remus would ever betray us. Yes, he is often away meeting with other werewolves to persuade them to be at least neutral in this war. We have only seen him a few times over the last six months. But he has always been a close and reliable friend to all of us. He would always be the voice of reason when James and Sirius were about to go too far. With Peter I am not so sure. He vanishes more and more and I am not sure it's all about taking care for his mother as he claims it to be. I am afraid, Petu. No I am terrified. We are sure that Voldemort knows at least part of that prophesy and I am sure, he will either go after us or after the Longbottoms. _

_I am sorry. Here I am ranting about my problems and have not even inquired about any of you. Will you, Vernon and Dudley come over next Sunday? Yes we have written each other nearly every day over the last two months but it's not the same as seeing each other. James and Harry say hi. _

_Love Lily_

After a sleepless night Petunia spent most of Halloween in a daze. Dudley, feeling his mum's unease was fussy and whiny while Petunia went over her usual chores on autopilot. No one of the Dursley family took note of the tabby cat that sat unmoving on the garden wall watching the house.

Vernon too was very distracted over the day. He didn't yell at anyone but made several telephone calls. Again and again his gaze wandered to the window freezing every time an owl swept past his window. Over the day he called Petunia several times but she hadn't heard anything new about the Potters. His behaviour made his colleagues uneasy. His assistant was more than a bit relieved when he sent her for a chicken roll for lunch. The unease weighted heavily on No. 4 Privet Drive that evening. Finally the family settled into a restless night.

Eyes heavy with tiredness and worry Petunia Dursley opened the door on November 1st 1981. It took her several moments to realize that someone had left her nephew on her doorstep like a bottle of milk. Screaming for her husband she picked the little boy up.


End file.
